thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ethanrosenbloom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ascending Track.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 01:03, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Image naming Hi. Thanks for your contributions to the wiki, but I have one thing I'd just like to ask. When you're uploading images, can you please try and name them without all of the spacing, long worded titles, and using only the release year? An example would be "SuspensionBridge1999Box.jpg" or "SuspensionBridge1999Backofbox.jpg". We're trying to make all images stay to one type of system to ensure that everything is consistant. Thanks. Jdogman (talk) 12:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Um, sorry, I didn't ask the first message. That was Sd5000, who should've signed his comment. Jdogman (talk) 22:47, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Images Can u tell please me were u got the new Really Useful Work Set images from please Thanks Sd2500 (talk) 11:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) New image Can u tell me were u got the new Really Useful Work Set images Thanks Sd2500 (talk) 8:53, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Images please me were u got the new Really Useful Work Set images from please Sd2500 (talk) 9:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I Got it off eBay. I also got it today. New in box. Came with Layout Plan, character cards, pamphlet, track and engines (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 01:48, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Item Number do you the learning curve/LC item number of the Really Useful Work Set, it usually says it on the paper Layout Plan. Sd2500 (talk) 5:10, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The number is SKU# 09891 (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 22:23, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Unneeded categories Hello, this is FlyingDuckManGenesis. Particularly because certain items get reintroduced certain years after being discontinued, we at the TWR wiki do not organize product pages by years. As a courtesy, please refrain from adding these categories to product pages. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 3:45 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : Update: Thank you for owning up. FDMG, 3:51 P.M. EST Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 20:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Images can u give me the link of were u got the stories of sodor set image from. Thanks Sd2500 (talk) 9:03, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I found the link on eBay (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 09:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC)) Image naming Please observe the wiki naming convention when uploading images. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:03, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : Why? I don't know how (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 19:51, December 1, 2014 (UTC)) : An example of the format is provided on the page; simply use that formatting style. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:26, December 1, 2014 (UTC) : Please observe the above. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay OrigamiAirEnforcer, I will do so if I find another picture to upload. :) (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 12:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC)) Browse Can you provide an explanation as to why you're adding the "Browse" category to many of the pages? It seems too general and uneccessary to be used. Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 22:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Because I wanted to add categories for the divisions of brand like the special models, sets, buildings & destinations, bridges & tunnels and more. I'm very sorry about that. :( (Ethanrosenbloom (talk) 22:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC)) We already have a category for that. It's called "Divisions of Brand." Mr.Conductor2 (talk) 23:10, February 18, 2015 (UTC)